1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus for sending data to an image processing apparatus, and a data processing method and program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been systems for sending a facsimile (FAX) that transfer a FAX job created using a FAX driver of a data processing apparatus to the multifunction peripheral device using a FAX function of a multifunction peripheral device.
Further, document information having different file formats generated by applications installed in the data processing apparatus can be sent via FAX by converting such document information into a common file format. For example, portable document format (PDF) is sometimes used as “common file format”.
In such a system, for a user to send via FAX the document information having different file formats, the FAX transmission has to be performed by individually designating each of the files. More specifically, the user has to repeat a troublesome file selection instruction and FAX sending instruction, which is very inconvenient. Consequently, if the number of applications handled by the data processing apparatus increases, this trouble increases even further.